El Pokémon Invisible
by eme-al-cubo
Summary: Ash, Misty y Tracy, durante sus andanzas en las Islas Naranja, descubren una isla en donde misteriosamente desaparecen los Pokémon de todo aquel que cae al agua... Es un fic 1 tanto viejo, pero siempre le he tenido cariño, así k kería republicarlo! COMPLE
1. ¿Dónde están mis Pokémon?

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde están mis Pokémon?**

_Ash ha conseguido la última medalla de la Liga Naranja, y ahora le espera su último desafío para terminar la segunda Liga Pokémon a la que se enfrenta..._

* * *

Ash, Misty y Tracy viajan encima de Lapras tras salir de Isla Ryuchin. Llevan navegando dos días y todos están muy cansados, incluso Lapras. Los que mejor lo han llevado son Pikachu y Togepi, quienes duermen a pierna suelta en la espalda de Lapras. Tracy y Misty están ya quedándose dormidos cuando...   
**Ash**: "¡¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO A ISLA ODD!!!"   
Esto hizo que los dos se despertaran del golpe y dieran un brinco. Aunque del rebote caerían encima de Lapras, este también se asustó y salió lanzado hacia delante haciendo que Ash cayera de trasero contra su caparazón.   
**Tracy**: "¡Que susto!"   
**Misty** (irónica): "¡Muchas gracias, Ash!"   
Ash se llevó la mano tras la cabeza y pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que finálmente llegaron a la isla.

* * *

**Más tarde, en el Centro Pokémon...**   
**Ash**: "La verdad es que estoy cansadísimo."   
**Misty**: "¡Y eso que tú no has tenido que nadar treinta metros para alcanzar a Lapras!"   
**Ash**: "¡Lo siento! ¡No pensé que pasaría eso!"   
**Misty**: "¡Pues ha pasado!"   
**Tracy**: "Chicos, tranquilizaos..."   
**Ash y Misty**: "¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE!!"   
: "¡Vaya! Que casualidad. El perdedor de Pueblo Paleta está aquí."   
Ash oyó la familiar voz y se imaginó que...   
**Ash**: "¿¿¿GARY???"   
**Gary**: "¿Tú también has decidido empezar la Liga Naranja?"   
**Tracy**: "¿Quién es este?"   
**Ash** (ignorando a Tracy): "¿Y tú?"   
**Gary**: "¡Por supuesto! ¡El futuro Maestro Pokémon Nº1 del mundo no puede faltar a ninguna de las Ligas Oficiales Pokémon!"   
**Ash**: "¿Maestro Pokémon Nº1? ¡Perdiste en la cuarta ronda de la Liga Añil!"   
**Gary** (burlón): "Pero tú solo conseguiste ocho medallas y solo tienes ocho Pokémon."   
**Ash**: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes cuantos Pokémon tengo?"   
**Gary**: "Porque a veces me comunico con mi abuelo y si él sólo tiene tuyos un Kingler y un Muk, me imagino que debes llevar contigo otros seis, lo que da un total de ocho. ¿O acaso llevas contigo menos de seis?"   
**Ash**: "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Mis Pokémon son...!"   
**Gary**: "Me da absolútamente igual los Pokémon que tenga un perdedor como tú... Yo que tú ya habría utilizado una Piedra Trueno en ese inútil Pikachu que llevas siempre contigo."   
**Ash**: "¡Pikachu no quiere evolucionar y yo no pienso obligarlo!"   
**Gary**: "¿Así piensas que se entrenan a los Pokémon? Que estúpido eres... Los Pokémon han de entrenarse con mano firme y dura. Nunca debes pedir la opinión de un Pokémon. ¡Los Pokémon son nuestros esclavos!"   
**Ash**: "¡Pikachu no es mi esclavo, es mi amigo!"   
**Gary**: "Ese es el razonamiento de un perdedor..."   
**Ash**: "¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!"   
**Gary**: "Chao, perdedor... Nos vemos..."   
Gary se largó haciendo que su hombro chocara con el de Ash al pasar a su lado (solo para reirse un poco de él) y Ash no hacía más que maldecir a su rival...   
**Tracy**: "Será mejor que entremos al Centro Pokémon..."   
**Ash** (furioso): "¡SÍ!"   
**Misty**: "No hace falta que chilles... ¡No estamos sordos!"   
**Tracy**: "Nosotros vamos entrando, tú entra cuando quieras."   
Ash se quedó mirando complétamente furioso el lugar por el que se había ido Gary, sin darse cuenta de que le estaban observando... 

**Azotea del Centro Pokémon...**   
Dos sospechosos individuos acompañados de un Pokémon observan con unos binoculares a Ash.   
**Jessie**: "Ese Pikachu va a ser nuestro..."   
**James**: "Ahora que está despistado lo podremos absorver..."   
**Meowth**: "¡Con nuestro ultrasupermegahiperhidro (Autor: ¿¿¿¿hidro????) aspirador Rocket."   
Empezaron a deslizar una manguera hacia Pikachu por su espalda, pero algo golpeó a Jessie por detrás.   
**Jessie**: "¡James! ¿Por qué me has pegado?"   
**James**: "Yo no te he pegado."   
**Jessie**: "¡Meowth!"   
**Meowth**: "¿Qué?"   
**Jessie**: "¿Por qué me has pegado?"   
**Meowth**: "Yo no he sido."   
**James**: "¡Auh!"   
**Jessie**: "¿Qué te ocurre?"   
**James**: "Algo me ha golpeado..."   
**Meowth**: "¡Ay! ¡A Meowth también!"   
Tras un montones de golpes finálmente su ultrasupermegahiperhidro aspirador Rocket explotó (porque también recibió golpes, aunque eran del Team Rocket que se estrellaban contra él mientras se quejaban del dolor) y el trío salió disparado por el cielo.   
**Team Rocket**: "¡Me temo que...!"   
**James**: "Espera Jessie..."   
Los tres se quedan parados en el aire.   
**Jessie**: "¿Qué, James?"   
**James**: "Todavía no podemos decir esto, aún no hemos dicho el lema."   
**Jessie**: "¡Es cierto! Ejem... Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."   
**James**: "Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."   
**Jessie**: "Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor."   
**James**: "Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Jessie**: "¡Jessie!"   
**James**: "¡James!"   
**Jessie**: "¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!"   
**James**: "¡Rendíos ahora o preparáos para luchar!"   
**Meowth**: "¡Meowth, bien dicho!"   
Siguieron volando por el cielo.   
**Team Rocket**: "¡Me temo que el Team Rocket despega de nuevo!"

* * *

**Fuera del Centro Pokémon...**   
Ash oyó que algo chapoteó a lo lejos.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué será eso?"   
Entonces oyó gritos del interior del Centro Pokémon.   
**Misty**: "¿QUÉ?"   
**Tracy**: "¿QUÉ HA PASADO?"   
Ash corrió hacia el interior rápidamente y se encontró con Misty revisando su mochila y Tracy mirando su cinturón.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"   
**Tracy**: "No encuentro mis Pokémon."   
**Misty**: "Yo el único al que tengo es a Togepi porque lo llevaba conmigo."   
Ash miró su cinturón pero sus cinco Poké Ball (a Pikachu lo lleva fuera) estaban ahí.   
**Pikachu**: "¿Pika?"   
**Togepi**: "¿To... prrri?"   
**Ash**: "¡Muy bien! ¡Esto significa otro desafío para el intelecto del mayor Maestro Pokémon del mundo!"   
**Tracy**: "¿Lance?"   
**Ash** (sudando): "No, yo..."   
**Misty**: "Estamos condenados..."   
**Ash**: "¿Qué insinuas?"   
**Misty** (ignorándolo): "Bueno, al menos no hay mal que por bien no venga. Aunque perdí a Goldeen y Staryu... ¡También perdí a Psyduck!"   
**Ash**: "La verdad, yo no me alegro de perder un Pokémon."   
Ash recordó entonces todos esos Pokémon que le acompañaron y se fueron: el primer Pokémon al que capturó, Butterfree, y también Pidgeot, Haunter y Primeape.   
**Tracy**: "Pues yo quiero recuperar a mi Marril."   
**Misty**: "Al menos a mí me quedan a Togepi, que lo tengo aquí, y a Horsea y Starmie, que están en el gimnasio."   
**Ash**: "Que descorazonada eres... No piensas en Tracy, que llevaba sus tres únicos Pokémon dentro de las Poké Ball."   
**Joy**: "¿No habréis caido por casualidad cerca de la playa al agua?"   
**Tracy**: "Sí, ¿por qué?"   
**Joy**: "Parece que todo el que cae al agua por estas playas pierde a sus Pokémon misteriósamente."   
Las puertas se abren y aparecen unos agotadísimos Jessie y James.   
**Jessie**: "Hemos (uf...) venido (uf...) a daros (uf...) problemas (uf...)."   
**James**: "Así que (uf...) escuchad (uf...) nuestro (uf...) lema (uf...)."   
**Jessie**: "Para (uf...) proteger (uf...) al mundo (uf...) de la (uf...) devastación (uf...)."   
**James**: "Para (uf...) unir a (uf...)..."   
**Meowth**: "Así (uf...) no terminamos (uf...) nunca (uf...). Mejor (uf...) que empecemos (uf...) con el plan (uf...) ya (uf...)."   
**James**: "Sí... (uf...) ¡Vamos...! ¿Weezing?"   
**Jessie**: "¿Qué (uf...) ocurre?   
**James**: "He perdido (uf...) a Weezing."   
**Jessie**: "Entonces me encargaré (uf...) yo... ¡Ve...! ¿Dónde está Arbok?"   
**Meowth**: ¿También has perdido (uf...) a Arbok?   
**James** (llorando): "Weezing y Victreebell han desaparecido..."   
**Jessie** (llorando): "Lo mismo Arbok y Lickitung..."   
Ambos se abrazan y lloran mientras los demás miran sudando.   
**Misty**: "Sospecho que si encontramos nuestros Pokémon también encontraremos los del Team Rocket."   
**Ash**: "Sí. ¡Yo los encontraré!"   
**Misty**: "Tú no encontrarías ni tu casa estando al lado de la puerta."   
Ash se quedó de piedra con este comentario y se preguntó que significaba.

* * *

**Día siguiente, todos han descansado...**   
Ash, Misty, Tracy, Jessie y James estaban con trajes de buzos al lado de la playa. Pikachu, Togepi, Meowth y las Poké Ball de Ash se quedaron fuera del agua para asegurarse que no desaparecían.   
**James**: "Por cierto, ¿Meowth no debería ayudarnos a buscar?"   
**Jessie**: "Si entra en el agua podría desaparecer."   
**James**: "Pero ya ha estado en el agua y no ha desaparecido... Además, ¿que tragedia sería que desapareciera Meowth?"   
**Jessie**: "Tienes razón..."   
**Meowth**: "¿En qué estáis pensando?" 

Meowth está con un traje de buzo junto a Jessie y James.   
**Ash**: "¿Estáis listos?"   
El Team Rocket afirmó con la cabeza (excepto Meowth, que negó).   
**Ash**: "¡Muy bien! ¡Al agua!"

* * *

_¿Dónde estarán los Pokémon de Misty, Tracy y el Team Rocket? ¿Los encontrarán? ¿Desaparecerá Meowth? ¿Y que ocurrirá con Togepi y los Pokémon de Ash?_

* * *

Bien, este es el _remake_ de "El Pokémon Invisible", un fanfic que tiene ya algún tiempo pero que ya no se encontraba online, así que me he permitido el lujo de cambiar unos (mínimos) detalles y comenzar a publicarlo. Al menos el primer episodio es básicamente igual (sólo cambia una palabra... y fue por un error). Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews por él...   
De paso aprovecho para promocionar mi página con el proyecto de un manga más decente que el actual animé de Pokémon: la dirección es   
Ahora tendré que esperar a que arregle sus problemas y luego iré publicando un episodio semanal, así que, si vais a dejarme reviews, ¡que sea rápido!   
También podeis escribirme a ... 

Episodio 2:   
La amnesia de Ash 


	2. La amnesia de Ash

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 2: La amnesia de Ash**

_Como recordaréis, Ash, Misty, Tracy, Jessie y James perdieron a todos sus Pokémon, y ahora intentan recuperarlos..._

* * *

Cinco personas (y tres Pokémon) se encuentran en una barca en mar abierto, todos (excepto dos de los Pokémon) con trajes de buzos.   
**Ash**: "Por cierto, ¿de dónde habéis sacado los trajes de buzos y la barca?"   
**Jessie**: "Influencias..."   
**Tracy**: "Es cierto... Siempre sacan cualquier ridiculez de no-se-sabe-donde."   
**Misty**: "No había caido en eso."   
**Ash**: "Vamos al agua."   
Los cinco (quiero decir, seis) se tiraron al agua y empezaron a nadar, mirando hacia todos lados.   
**Ash** (pensando): "Lo que más me fastidia de estos trajes es la R que está escrita."

* * *

**Una hora más tarde...**   
El oxígeno se les estaba acabando y por ello hubieron de salir del agua.   
**Ash**: "¿Estamos todos?"   
**James**: "¿Dónde está Meowth?"   
**Jessie**: "No lo veo por ningún lado."   
**James**: "¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"   
**Misty**: "Pobrecitos, han perdido también a Meowth."   
Jessie y James se abrazaron llorando de alegría.   
**Jessie y James** (cantando): "¡Nos libramos de Meowth! ¡Nos libramos de Meowth!"   
Ash, Misty y Tracy se hundieron cayendo de espaldas.   
**Meowth** (saliendo del agua): "¡Lo siento! ¡Llego tarde!"   
**Jessie y James**: "¡Ooohhh!"   
Empezaron a nadar hacia la barca cuando el agua empezó a moverse.   
**Misty**: "¿Qué ocurre?"   
Se formó una enorme columna de agua que cayó formando enormes olas que todos tuvieron que soportar. La barca volteó haciendo que Pikachu y Togepi salieran volando.   
**Pikachu**: "¡¡PIKAAAA!!"   
**Ash**: "¡Pikachu!"   
Ash saltó sobre la barca y tomó impulso para saltar y agarrar a su Pokémon eléctrico.   
**Togepi**: "¡Togggrprrri!"   
**Misty**: "¡No!"   
Togepi cayó al agua y Misty se hundió a buscarlo, pero había desaparecido. La olas seguían moviéndolos. Jessie, James y Meowth estaban abrazados mientras Tracy estaba montado en la barca tomando notas en su libreta y cuando las olas se calmaron un poco vieron al causante del estruendo: un enorme Pokémon con alas que los miraba.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué es eso?"   
Ash nadó hacia la barca y cogió la Pokédex apuntando hacia el Pokémon.   
**Dexter**: "No encontrado en archivo Pokédex."   
**Ash**: "¿Cómo? ¿No es un Pokémon?"   
**Dexter**: "Imposible de identificar."   
**Misty**: "¡Yo sé qué Pokémon es!"   
Los dos la miraron.   
**Misty**: "¡Es Lugia, el dios Pokémon del mar!"   
**Tracy**: "¿Lugia?"   
Tracy empezó a tomar nuévamente notas en su libreta mientras el Lugia volaba hacia lo alto y luego se lanzaba en picado contra Ash.   
**Tracy**: "¡Ash!"   
**Misty**: "¡Cuidado!"   
**Team Rocket**: "¡Ay, mamá!"   
**Ash**: "¡¡¡AAHHHH!!!"

* * *

Ash despertó en un lugar extraño. Todo estaba oscuro, y hacía frío.   
**Ash**: "¿Hay alguien ahí?"   
Entonces Ash cayó en la cuenta de que ya no tenía su traje de buzo, sino su ropa habitual.   
**Voz**: "¡Bienvenido, Ash Ketchum!"   
**Ash**: "¿Quién eres?"   
**Voz**: "Soy el Pokémon más fuerte de todos, pero desconocido hasta ahora. Los pocos que me conocen me han adjudicado varios números, pero sólo soy yo."   
**Ash**: "Eh... ¿Podrías repetirlo? La verdad es que no he entendido nada."   
**Voz**: "¡No importa! Sólo debes saber que YO no voy a permitir que ni TÚ ni ningún otro entrenador trate como basura a los Pokémon."   
**Ash**: "¿Qué?"   
**Voz**: "Tal y como lo oyes. Vosotros los entrenadores de Pokémon habéis creido que los humanos sois una raza superior, mejor que nosotros, y no es así. Los Pokémon deben vivir en libertad. ¿Te imaginas que ahora te capturara y te hiciera luchar?"   
**Ash**: "¡Es distinto!"   
**Voz**: "¿Por qué es distinto? ¡¿Acaso no somos los Pokémon una especie más?! ¡¿ACASO NO SOMOS LOS POKÉMON UNA FORMA DE VIDA?!"   
**Ash**: "¡Sí, pero...!"   
**Voz**: "¡NO HAY NINGÚN PERO! ¡LOS HUMANOS DEBÉIS APRENDER A VALEROS POR VOSOTROS MISMOS! ¡COMBATIR POR VUESTROS PROPIOS MEDIOS!"   
**Ash**: "¡Eh, quien quiera que seas, escúchame!"   
**Voz**: "¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR ESCUCHARTE DECIR LO MISMO QUE TANTOS OTROS!"   
De repente, una fuerza golpeó en el vientre a Ash y lo tiró al suelo.

* * *

**Por otro lado...**   
**James**: "Jessie, ¿dónde estamos?"   
**Jessie**: "¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo?"   
**James**: "Tengo miedo... y pipí también."   
**Meowth**: "Puedes hacerlo perféctamente, no se ve nada."   
_¡SSHHIIII!_   
**Jessie**: "¡Ah! ¡Me has orinado encima!"   
**James**: "¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no se ve ni torta!"   
**Meowth**: "Pues James sí que está viendo tortas..."   
**James**: "¡Auh! ¡Ay! ¡Ah!"

* * *

**Tracy**: "¿Hola?"   
**Misty**: "¿Tracy, eres tú?"   
**Tracy**: "Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde estamos? No veo nada."   
**Misty**: "Eso me gustaría saber a mí."   
**Tracy**: "¿Dónde estarán Ash y el Team Rocket?"   
**Misty**: "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos!"   
Los dos salieron corriendo...   
_¡PLAF!_   
Como no ven nada, se dieron de morros contra la pared.

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Los cerró y los volvió a abrir. No servía de nada. Seguía tan oscuro como antes. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Se levantó con un terrible dolor en el estómago y en la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a cada uno de los lugares que le dolía.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué es esto?"   
Empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad. No sabía dónde estaba. Todo eran tinieblas. Sintió mareos... ¿Claustrofobia? ¿Miedo a la oscuridad? No sabía lo que era. Lo único es que, aunque parezca extraño, toda esa oscuridad le dio vueltas. Sintió nauseas. Vomitó. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta... ¡El cuarto se estaba zarandeando! Le recordó a... No sabía el que, pero sabía que a algo le recordaba. Puso sus manos hacia adelante y buscó un punto de referencia, una pared o algo, y así empezó a caminar. De repente oyó unas voces delante de él.   
**Jessie**: "¿Buscas problemas?"   
**James**: "¡Escucha nuestro lema!"   
**Jessie**: "Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."   
**James**: "Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."   
**Jessie**: "Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor."   
**James**: "Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Jessie**: "¡Jessie!"   
**James**: "¡James!"   
**Jessie**: "¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!"   
**James**: "¡Rendíos ahora o preparáos para luchar!"   
**Meowth**: "¡Meowth, bien dicho!"   
**Ash**: "¿Qué? ¿Qué queréis? ¿Quienes sois?"   
**Jessie**: "No te rías de nosotros, mocoso. ¡Sabes perféctamente que queremos tu Pikachu!"   
**Ash**: "¿Tengo un Pikachu?"   
**James**: "¿No se acuerda?"   
**Meowth**: "¡Por supuesto que se acuerda!"   
**Jessie**: "¡No intentes engañarnos!"   
De repente el lugar tembló y todos cayeron unos encima de otros (Ash arriba, debajo Jessie, debajo James y por último Meowth).   
**Meowth**: "¿Cómo se os ocurre aplastar al mandamás?"   
**James**: "Jessie, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?"   
**Jessie**: "¡Mocoso! Me imagino que estarás muy cómodo pero... ¡levántate!"   
**Ash**: "Que mareo..."   
: "¿Ash? ¿Estás ahí?"   
**Jessie**: "Ahí están esos otros dos mocosos."   
**Tracy**: "¡He oido la voz de Jessie!"   
**Misty**: "Tenemos que encontrar a Ash."   
**James**: "¡Ash está aquí!"   
**Jessie** (golpeándolo): "¡Para que se lo dices, imbécil! ¡Ahora nos costará más robarle a Pikachu!"   
**Ash**: "¿Quién es Ash?"   
**James**: "¿Seguro que este es el mocoso?"   
**Meowth**: "Yo empiezo a dudarlo."   
Misty y Tracy corrieron acercándose y chocaron con el Team Rocket haciendo que todos cayeran. La sala volvió a moverse brúscamente poniéndose inclinada haciendo que los seis cayeran hacia una de las paderes.   
**Misty**: "¡¿Qué demonios es este lugar?!"   
**Tracy**: "¿Dónde está la salida?"   
**Ash**: "¿Y ahora vosotros quienes sois?"   
**Misty**: "¡Ash!"   
**Ash**: "¿Tú eres Ash?"   
**Misty**: "¡YO SOY MISTY, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡TÚ ERES ASH!"   
**Ash**: "¿Yo?"   
**Tracy**: "¿Es que no te acuerdas?"   
Pero la pared se rompió y todos cayeron al... ¿agua? ¡Estaban en un submarino! Todos nadaron hasta la superficie aguantando la respiración. Arriba todos descansaron y el primero en hablar fue Ash.   
**Ash**: "¿Y vosotros quienes sois?"   
**Misty**: "¿Qué? ¿No lo recuerdas?"   
Ash negó con la cabeza.

* * *

**Hospital de Isla Odd, más tarde...**   
Tracy y Misty acompañan a Ash a quien un médico está revisando. Finálmente, el médico les explica:   
**Médico**: "Lo siento, pero su amigo tiene amnesia."   
**Misty y Tracy**: "¿QQUÉE?"   
**Médico**: "Pero no es una amnesia normal y corriente, es por un ataque de un Pokémon: Psico-Rayo. A los Pokémon solo los debilita, pero los humanos pueden llegar a perder la memoria."   
**Misty**: "¿No hay forma de curarlo?"   
**Médico**: "La ciencia moderna no ha encontrado todavía la forma de replicar a este ataque, aunque tal vez otro Psico-Rayo pueda ayudar."   
**Tracy**: "¿Qué Pokémon puede haberle hecho el Psico-Rayo?"

* * *

_¿Qué ocurrirá con Ash? ¿Recobrará la memoria? ¿Dónde están los Pokémon de Ash, Misty, Tracy, Jessie y James?_

* * *

Bueno, segundo episodio de este _remake_, he cambiado sólo un par de frases (porque la que tenía me pareció ridícula al leerla... ahora significan lo mismo pero suena mejor). Quería agradecer sus reviews a julian manes y a EL-IMAGINATIVO... Tránquilos, todas las semanas espero tener un episodio nuevo (lo de nuevo es relativo... por eso es que todas las semanas habrá uno, jeje...).   
Bien, en el anterior episodio no sé por qué se me ha impedido hablar sobre mi página, así que os remito a mi perfil, me gustaría que la visitarais, sobre todo los que leais este fic que sereis fans de Pokémon (o eso se supone), echadle un vistazo, please. 

Episodio 3:   
Aliados 


	3. Aliados

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 3: Aliados**

_Ash, Misty y Tracy han perdido a todos sus Pokémon, y para colmo de males, Ash tiene amnesia por culpa de un Psico-Rayo..._

* * *

**Misty**: "¿No hay forma de curarlo?"   
**Médico**: "La ciencia moderna no ha encontrado todavía la forma de curar esta amnesia, aunque tal vez otro Psico-Rayo pueda ayudar."   
**Tracy**: "¿Qué Pokémon puede haberle hecho el Psico-Rayo?" 

**Jessie**: "¿Has oído eso, James?"   
No hay respuesta.   
**Jessie**: "¿James?"   
**James**: "ZZZZZ..."   
**Jessie**: "¡¡¡¡¡JAMES!!!!!"   
**James**: "¿Qué... qué ocurre?"   
**Jessie**: "El mocoso reálmente ha perdido la memoria. Si no recuerda nada no podrá recordar a su Pikachu..."   
**James**: "Pero lo ha perdido."   
**Jessie**: "¡Ese es el caso! ¡Podemos encontrarlo nosotros y llevárselo al jefe sin que nos moleste!"   
**Meowth**: "Si no hubiéramos perdido los trajes y la barca podríamos hacerlo."   
**Jessie**: "Eso tiene solución... ¡MONDO!"   
Pronto apareció el jeep del tercer miembro del Team Rocket.   
**Mondo**: "¡A su servicio! ¡Que guapa está hoy, Srta. Jessie!"   
**Jessie**: "Siempre tan halagador."   
**Mondo**: "¡Hoy se ve muy saludable, Sr. James!"   
**James**: "Sí, sí, sí..."   
**Mondo**: "¡Su amuleto brilla más que nunca, Maestro Meowth!"   
**Meowth**: "¡Nunca cambiará!"   
**Mondo**: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"   
**Jessie**: "Necesitamos otros trajes de buzo y otra barca, Mondo."   
**Mondo**: "¿Otro?"   
**Jessie**: "Exacto... Por cierto, ¿has entrenador mejor a tu Ditto?"   
**Mondo**: "¡Sí, Srta. Jessie! ¡Ha mejorado mucho en sus transformaciones cuando antes a veces se confundía!"   
**Jessie**: "Bien. Cambiémoslo de nuevo para intentar que se hagan más fuertes aún."   
**Mondo**: "¡¿Cambiarlo otra vez?! ¡¿Otra vez me quedaría con el Maestro Meowth?!"   
**Jessie**: "¡Exacto!"   
**Meowth**: "¡Eso ni lo soñéis!"   
Jessie y James le pusieron a Meowth una mordaza y siguieron hablando con Mondo.   
**James**: "¿Trato hecho?"   
**Mondo**: "Lo siento, pero he perdido mis Pokémon."   
**Jessie y James**: "¡¿QUÉ?!"   
**Mondo**: "Mi Ditto y mi Tauros desaparecieron cuando venía hacia acá en el submarino Rocket."   
**Jessie**: "¡Vaya, que fastidio!"   
**James**: "Al menos, traenos la barca y los trajes."   
Mondo cogió una caja del jeep y sacó de ella montones de tablas de madera. También saca un martillo, unos clavos y una sierra (!!!!!) y en un santiamén forma una perfecta barca con el símbolo del Team Rocket. Saca otra caja de la que saca unos trajes de buzos y los entrega a Jessie y James.   
**Mondo**: "Por cierto, ¿para qué quieren la barca y los trajes de buzos?"   
**Jessie**: "Nos hemos enterado de que todos los entrenadores pierden en el fondo del mar sus Pokémon y hemos decidido ir a buscarlos y robarlos."   
**Mondo**: "¡Seguro que también están los míos! ¡Por favor, encuéntrenlos!"   
**Jessie** (sudando): "Sí, claro..."   
: "¡No te fíes de estos, Mondo!"   
Jessie y James se dieron la vuelta para ver quienes aparecieron.   
**James**: "¿Qué?"   
**Jessie**: "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"   
**Cassil**: "Para propagar al mundo la devastación."   
**Buch**: "Para destruir a todas las personas de cada nación."   
**Cassil**: "Para denunciar a los defensores de la verdad y el amor."   
**Buch**: "Para extender nuestra furia más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Cassil**: "¡Cassil!"   
**Buch**: "¡Buch!"   
**Cassil**: "¡El Team Rocket acecha la tierra durante el día y la noche!"   
**Buch**: "¡Rendíos ahora o os aseguro que perderéis la batalla!"   
**Cassil**: "¡Bien dicho!"   
**Raticate**: "¡Rrrraticate!"   
**Mondo**: "¡Señores Cassil y Buch! ¡Que gusto verlos!"   
**Jessie**: "¿A qué habéis venido?"   
**Cassil**: "¿Os creíais que íbamos a dejar que os llevárais la gloria frente al jefe? ¡Encontraremos a esos Pokémon y a nuestro Drowzee sea como sea!"   
**James**: "¿También habéis perdido a Drowzee?"   
**Mondo**: "¡Sres. Jessie y James! ¡Parece que sois los únicos que no habéis perdido ningún Pokémon! ¡Por eso los admiro tanto!"   
**Jessie y James**: "Sí, sí, sí..."   
**Meowth**: "¡Nada de eso! Han perdido a Arbok, Weezing, Lick..."   
**Jessie y James** (tapándole la boca): "¡Jajaja! ¡Meowth es muy chistoso!"   
**Meowth** (liberándose): "No es ningún chiste."   
Jessie y James empiezan a patear a Meowth mientras ríen nerviosos.   
**Jessie**: "¿No es gracioso?"   
**James**: "¡A Meowth le encantan las bromas!"   
**Mondo**: "El Maestro Meowth está..."   
**Jessie**: "¡Tránquilo!"   
**James**: "¡Sólo lo estamos masajeando!"   
**Misty**: "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"   
Entonces todos los miembros del Team Rocket vieron a Ash, Misty y Tracy ya fuera del hospital.   
**Ash**: "¿Quiénes son estos?"   
**Cassil**: "¡Diantres! ¡Son esos niños otra vez!"   
**Buch**: "¡Esta vez no nos detendrán!"   
**Mondo**: "¿Quiénes son estos?"   
Mientras Misty y Tracy por un lado, Jessie y James por otro y Cassil y Buch por otro, se miraban todos con cara de odio, Ash y Mondo miraban complétamente desconcertados (Meowth estaba insconciente).   
**Mondo**: "Señores..."   
No le hicieron caso.   
**Mondo**: "¿Podríais recuperar mis Pokémon, por favor?"   
**Misty**: "¿También has perdido tus Pokémon?"   
**Mondo**: "Sí."   
**Tracy**: "Pienso que deberíamos aliarnos... al menos provisionálmente..."   
**Cassil**: "¿Aliarnos?"   
**Buch**: "¿Estás loco?"   
**James**: "Tal vez fuera lo mejor."   
**Jessie**: "Si no puedes con ellos, únete."   
**Mondo**: "¿Vosotros también perdistéis vuestros Pokémon, señores Jessie y James?"   
**James** (nervioso): "¡Por supuesto que no!"   
**Jessie** (nerviosa): "¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"   
**Misty**: "Que mentirosos..."   
**Jessie y James**: "¡¡CÁLLATE!!"   
**Cassil**: "No intentéis engañarnos. Es imposible que un par de perdedores no haya perdido sus Pokémon y nosotros, los miembros más cualificados del Team Rocket, sí."   
**Mondo**: "¿?"   
**Buch**: "¡Dejad de fingir!"   
**Ash**: "No entiendo nada."   
**Tracy**: "Si queremos recuperar a los Pokémon de todos, más vale que nos unamos."   
**James**: "Estoy de acuerdo."   
**Jessie**: "Yo también."   
**Mondo**: "Si los señores Jessie y James están de acuerdo, yo también."   
Cassil y Buch se resignaron.   
**Cassil**: "Como dijo Jessie, si no puedes con ellos, únete."   
**Buch**: "De acuerdo."

* * *

Pikachu abrió los ojos y se encontró en un extraño lugar. Todo estaba lleno de Pokémon que parecían todos deprimidos. La mayoría eran muy extraños, y pronto oyó a su lado un ruido familiar.   
: "¡Tooggpri! (¡Pikachu!)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pikapika! ¿Pikachu? (¡Togepi! ¿Estás ahí?)"   
**Togepi**: "¿Togetoge prrrri pri? (¿Dónde está Misty?)"   
**Pikachu** (apenado): "Pikachu. (No lo sé.)"   
Pronto, Pikachu vio 11 Poké Ball que fácilmente reconoció y se acercó a abrirlas. De ellas salieron, por supuesto, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Lapras, Snorlax, Staryu, Goldeen, Psyduck, Marril, Venonat y Scyther.   
**Venonat**: "¿Venonat ve? (¿Dónde estamos?)"   
**Pikachu**: "Pikachu." (Ni idea)"   
**Squirtle**: "Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. (Seguro que esta es la cueva de algúnun Pokémon carnívoro.)"   
**Togepi** (asustado): "¡¿Toggrrrpi?! (¡¿Carnívoro?!)"   
**Pikachu**: "Pikapikachu. Pikapika chu pika. (No digas tonterías. No hay ningún Pokémon carnívoro.)"   
**Squirtle**: "Squirtle squirtle squirtle squirtle. (Pero seguro que hay un Pokémon que come huevos.)"   
**Togepi** (más asustado): "¡¡¿¿TOGGRRRPI??!! (¡¡¿¿HUEVOS??!!)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pikapika! (¡Squirtle!)"   
**Squirtle**: "Squirtle squirtle... (¡Y seguro que...!)"   
Un Impactrueno de Pikachu hizo que el Pokémon acuático callara.   
**Squirtle**: "Squirtle squirtle squirtle. (Sólo estaba bromeando.)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pika pika pikachu! (¡Estabas asustando a Togepi!)"   
**Marril**: "¡Marril marril! ¿Marr, marr, marril? (¡Vamos a explorar! ¿No nos iremos a quedar aquí?)"   
**Pikachu** (señalando a Snorlax): "Pikapi... (Sí, pero...)"   
**Charizard** (cogiendo la Poké Ball de Snorlax): "Charr charizard (Eso tiene remedio.)"   
Charizard dirigió la Poké Ball hacia Snorlax devolviéndolo al Poké Ball.   
**Bulbasaur**: "¡Bulbasaur! (¡Vámonos, pues!)"   
**Goldeen**: "¡Goldeen, goldeen! (¡Yo no puedo andar!)"   
Pikachu hizo lo mismo que Charizard pero él con Goldeen.   
**Pikachu**: "¿Pika pika pikachu pika pikachu? (¿Hay alguno más que no pueda venir?)"   
**Lapras**: "La. (Yo.)"   
Pikachu lo metió en el Poké Ball y los 10 Pokémon que quedaron salieron caminando y encontraron más Poké Ball.   
**Pikachu**: "¿Pika? (¿Qué es esto?)"   
Abrió las Poké Ball y de ellas salieron un Weezing, un Arbok, un Victreebell y un Lickitung.   
**Togepi**: "¡¡TOGRRRPRRI!! (¡¡EL TEAM ROCKET!!)"   
**Staryu**: "Staryu staryu staryu staryu (Pero no están Jessie y James.)"   
**Psyduck**: "¡Psyayay psy psyayaya! (¡Me duele la cabeza!)   
Todos los miraron sudando luego miraron de nuevo a los Pokémon del Team Rocket.   
**Arbok**: "Char arbok arbok char arbok. (Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.)"   
**Weezing**: "Weezing weezing weezing weezing. (Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación.)"   
**Arbok**: "Char arbok char arbok char char arbok. (Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor.)"   
**Weezing**: "Weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing. (Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior.)"   
**Arbok**: "Arbok."   
**Weezing**: "Weezing."   
**Arbok**: "Arbok char arbok char arbok arbok. (El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz.)"   
**Weezing**: "Weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing weezing. (Rendíos ahora o preparáos para luchar.)"   
Hubo un silencio.   
**Squirtle**: "¿Squirtle squirtle squirtle? (¿Acaso Victreebell no es carnívoro?)"   
Todos se cayeron de espaldas mientras Squirtle se llevaba la mano tras la cabeza.

* * *

_¿Recuperará Ash la memoria? ¿En que misterioso lugar se encuentran los Pokémon? ¿Conseguirán Ash, Misty y Tracy y el Team Rocket llevarse bien?_

* * *

Bien, aquí terminamos con el 3º episodio... Bueno, entre comillas, porque lo terminé hace años, jeje... En este episodio no he cambiado ni una coma... En verdad es que no tenía ganas de trabajar, a lo mejor sí podría haber hecho algo, pero... Ya casi hace dos semanas que puse el anterior episodio y ya iba siendo hora de poner el siguiente. Bueno, nuevamente gracias a julian manes por su segundo review... Por cierto, de nada, yo siempre menciono a los que me dejan reviews, así que si quereis que escriba vuestros nombres (o nicks), ya sabeis, jejeje... Bueno, por un lado deciros que si no conoceis a Mondo, aparecía en un cómic japonés, del que una vez leí el guión traducido al español (pero la página que lo tenía desapareció y yo tampoco tengo el guión, lo siento mucho). Aunque no hay mucho que saber sobre él, simplemente lo que habeis descubierto a lo largo de este capítulo. La escena final con los Pokémon es algo que me atrajo mucho desde que ví el episodio en que llegaban a una isla en que habían unos Pokémon gigantes (que eran robots de Giovanni), es de la primera temporada, no sé si lo recuerdan. Se veían a los Pokémon sólos y se subtitulaba lo que decían. Por eso aproveché para hacer una escenita de ese estilo en este fanfic, ya que la situación lo permitía. Bien, agradezco cualquier review y vuelvo a anunciar que mi página está online y pido colaboración de fans de Pokémon para llevarla a buen término. Yo mientras tanto sigo recolectando documentación (actual) de Pokémon (o sea, pasándome todos los juegos y haciendo anotaciones) mientras sigo haciendo prácticas de dibujo y entintado... ¡Espero no tardar mucho en poder empezar a publicar! 

Episodio 4:   
La búsqueda continúa 


	4. La búsqueda continua

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 4: La búsqueda continúa**

_Anteriórmente hemos visto como Ash perdía la memoria demás de que él, Misty, Tracy y todos los miembros del Team Rocket perdían a sus Pokémon (excepto a Meowth), por lo que han decidido aliarse..._

* * *

Misty y Tracy caminan por un lado del camino, Jessie y James (con Meowth) por el otro lado y Cassil y Buch por el centro, todos dirigiéndose miradas de puro odio. Más atrás están Ash y Mondo quienes no entienden nada.   
**Tracy**: "Ya estamos llegando a la playa."   
**Jessie**: "Mondo, creo que necesitaremos una barca más grande y más trajes de buzo."   
**Mondo**: "Enseguida."   
Mondo sacó de quien-sabe-donde más madera y agrandó la barca (que le habían obligado a remolcar) además de sacar más trajes de buzo. Finálmente llegaron a la playa donde Mondo echó la barca al agua y todos se montaron. Empezaron a remar hasta llegar a mar abierto.   
**Tracy**: "Ash, tú mejor que te quedes aquí."   
**Ash**: "¿Quién es Ash?"   
**Misty**: "¡¡TÚ, IMBÉCIL!!"   
**Ash**: "Si soy Imbécil no puedo ser Ash."   
**Misty**: "¡¡YA!! ¡ERES MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE PSYDUCK!"   
Todos (excepto Ash) se pusieron los trajes y se metieron en el agua. Ash, mientras tanto, esperaba fuera cuando vio algo en el cielo.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué será eso?"   
**Dexter**: "Spearow, Pokémon de tipo volador."   
**Ash**: "¿Quién ha dicho eso?"   
**Dexter**: "Soy Dexter, un Pokédex programado por el Profesor Oak para el entrenador de Pokémon Ash Ketchum. Mi misión es proporcionar a Ash información acerca de los Pokémon y su entrenamiento. Si me pierdo o me roban jamás podré volver a ser usado."   
Mientras Dexter soltaba el discurso, Ash encontró la maquinita y se quedó mirándola.   
**Ash**: "¡Vaya!"

* * *

**Arbok**: "¿Char char arbok? (¿Dónde está Maestro?)"   
**Pikachu**: "Pika pikachu. Pikachu pika pika. (No lo sé. Estamos perdidos.)"   
**Squirtle**: "Squirtle squirtle. (Tal vez abandonados.)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pikapika! (¡Cállate!)"   
**Charizard**: "Char charizard char char. (Pienso que Squirtle tiene razón.)"   
**Pikachu**: "¿Pikachu pika pika pikachu? (¿Tú también empiezas así, Charizard?)"   
**Bulbasaur**: "Bulba bulbasaur bulbasaur saur bulba. (Cuando era Charmander defendía a Ash.)"   
**Scyther**: "Scyther scyther scyther. (No creo que nos hayan abandonado.)"   
**Marril**: "Ma marril marril marril rril. (Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.)"   
**Weezing**: "¡WEEZING! (¡BUAAAA!)"   
**Arbok**: "¡CHARARBOK! (¡BUAAAA!)"   
**Pikachu**: "Pikachu pika pikachu. (No perdamos tiempo.)"

* * *

**Ash**: "Me estoy aburriendo, ¿tú no?"   
No hubo respuesta.   
**Ash**: "¡Tú, el tal Dexter! ¿No te aburres?"   
Silencio.   
**Ash**: "Debió quedarse dormido..."   
Ash vio entonces en lo alto un extraño animal blanco con alas.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué es eso? ¡Despierta, tú!"   
**Dexter**: "No hay información disponible."   
**Ash**: "¿Qué quieres decir?"   
**Pokémon**: "¡Lugggg...!"   
El Pokémon se lanzó contra Ash, pero este se agachó y de pronto oyó una extraña canción y empezó a sentir sueño... mucho sueño...

* * *

Misty y Tracy salieron del agua finálmente dándose por vencidos (además de que les quedaba poco aire).   
**Misty**: "¿Encontraste algo?"   
**Tracy**: "Nada de nada."   
**Misty**: "¡Vamos hacia la barca!"   
Ambos nadaron encontrándose con Ash dormido y...   
**Misty**: "¡Jigglypuff!"   
**Jigglypuff**: "Jiggly, jiggly, jigglypuff."   
**Misty**: "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"   
**Jigglypuff**: "Jigglypuff jiggly jiggly jigglypuff puff."   
**Misty**: "No entiendo nada."   
**Tracy**: "Tal vez la Pokédex de Ash pueda traducirla... ¡Fue fabricada por el Profesor Oak!"   
**Misty**: "Por eso es que lo dudo..."   
**Tracy**: "¿Qué quieres decir?"   
**Misty**: "Nada... Dexter, ¿puedes traducir?"   
**Dexter**: "Jigglypuff dice que un Pokémon volador atacó a Ash y él lo durmió."   
**Misty**: "¿Será el Lugia de antes?"   
**Tracy**: "Puede ser, pero no veo a este Jigglypuff capaz de dormir a ese Lugia... ¿O sí?"   
Dos cabezas salieron del agua...   
**Jessie**: "Preparaos (ah... ahh...) para tener problemas (ah... ah...)."   
**James**: "Escuchad (ah... ahh...) nuestro lema (ah... ahh...)."   
**Jessie**: "Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."   
**James**: "Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."   
**Jessie**: "Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor."   
**James**: "Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Jessie**: "¡Jessie!"   
**James**: "¡James!"   
**Jessie**: "¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!"   
**James**: "¡Rendíos ahora o preparáos para luchar!"   
**Jessie**: "..."   
**James**: "..."   
**Los dos**: "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MEOWTH?!"   
**Misty**: "¿Meowth también se ha perdido?"   
**Jessie**: "¡Sí!"   
**James**: "¡Se acabó soportar a ese gato insoportable!"   
**Los dos**: "¡La vida es hermosa, igual que nosotros!"   
Misty, Tracy y Jigglypuff los miraron sudando.   
**Misty**: "¡Pues un Pokémon más que habrá que buscar!"   
**Jessie**: "¿Qué? ¡De eso ni hablar!"   
**James**: "¡Olvidaos de Meowth! ¡Es cosa del pasado!"   
**Jessie**: "La vida nos ofrece una nueva oportunidad."   
**James**: "A partir de ahora la gloria del Team Rocket resurgirá."   
Misty, Tracy y Jigglypuff volvieron a sudar ante las rimas del equipo...   
**Jessie**: "Eso sí, a quienes hay que buscar es a Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, Victreebell y ese Pikachu."   
**Ash**: "Eu... ¿Eh?"   
**Misty**: "¡Ya despierta!"   
Bueno, no lo he aclarado antes, pero Ash tenía la cara pintada con rotulador.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué ha ocurrido? Solo recuerdo que algo me atacó... Algo blanco, enorme, con alas..."   
**Misty**: "¡Debía de ser Lugia!"   
**Jessie**: "¿De qué están hablando?"   
**James**: "Por cierto, cuando vamos a comer, me suenan las tripas."   
**Misty**: "¿Sabéis si Lugia conoce el Psico-Rayo?"   
**Tracy**: "A mí no me mires... Tú eres la experta en Pokémon agua."   
**James**: "Que hambre... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¡MONDO!!"   
Mondo surgió desde el fondo del mar.   
**Mondo**: "A su servicio."   
**James**: "Tengo hambre."   
**Mondo**: "En seguida."   
Se hundió en el agua y sacó la caja de Rocketcomida que entregó a James, quien empezó a devorar inmediátamente.   
**Ash**: "¡Eh, yo también tengo hambre!"   
**Mondo** (tras sacar otra caja): "Aquí tiene."   
Ash y James comían mientras los demás razonaban.   
**Tracy**: "Supongo que esa es la respuesta más lógica."   
**Misty**: "Sí, ese Lugia debió de hacer el Psico-Rayo."   
Entonces vieron a lo lejos un Lapras con un montones de admiradoras animando a un chico que Ash conoce... digo... CONOCÍA muy bien.   
**Animadoras**: "¡Gary, Gary, es el mejor! ¡Si él no puede, nadie podrá!"   
**Tracy**: "Está ahí otra vez ese presumido."   
Gary volvió entonces la cabeza y pudo ver a los chicos, así que ordenó a su Lapras acercarse.   
**Gary**: "¡Vaya! ¡El perdedor y sus perdedores amigos!"   
**Ash**: "¿Quién eres tú?"   
**Gary**: "¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿Qué haces por aquí?"   
**Ash**: "¿Cómo? No entiendo..."   
**Gary**: "¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!!"   
**Ash**: "¿Lo ves? Otro que me llama Imbécil."   
**Gary**: "?????????"   
**Misty**: "No te gastes. No recuerda nada."   
**Ash**: "Yo recuerdo que me han llamado Imbécil dos veces."   
**Misty**: "¡¡¡QUÉ TE CALLES!!!"   
**James**: "¡Vaya! Es tan gritona como Jessie."   
**Jessie**: "¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ DICES!!!???"   
Gary, Mondo y Tracy miraron sudando, entonces aparecieron Cassil y Buch.   
**Cassil**: "¿Buscáis problemas?"   
**Buch**: "¡Escuchad nuestro lema!"   
**Cassil**: "Para propagar al mundo la devastación."   
**Buch**: "Para destruir a todas las personas de cada nación."   
**Cassil**: "Para denunciar a los defensores de la verdad y el amor."   
**Buch**: "Para extender nuestra furia más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Cassil**: "¡Cassil!"   
**Buch**: "¡Buch!"   
**Cassil**: "¡El Team Rocket acecha la Tierra durante el día y la noche!"   
**Buch**: "¡Rendíos ante nosotros o os aseguro que perderéis la batalla!"   
**Cassil**: "¡Bien dicho!"   
...   
**Cassil**: "..."   
**Buch**: "..."   
**Ambos**: "¿Y RATICATE?"   
**Gary**: "¿Qué les ocurre a esos dos?"   
**Cassil y Buch**: "¡Buaaa! ¡Hemos perdido a Raticate!"   
**Gary**: "¿Han perdido su Pokémon? ¡Jajaja! ¡Que ridículo!"   
**Tracy**: "¿Tú no los has perdido?"   
**Gary**: "¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Están a...!"   
Gary se quedó de piedra al ver que no tenía ni un sólo Pokémon.   
**Misty**: "Parece que sí..."   
**Gary**: "¿QUÉ HA PASADO?"   
**Misty**: "Todo el que toca agua aquí pierde sus Pokémon."   
Una enorme onda de energía los tiró a todos de los lugares sobre los que estaban tirándolos al agua...

* * *

_Gary también ha perdido sus Pokémon. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Encontrarán sus Pokémon? ¿Ash recobrará la memoria?_

* * *

Bien, corregido el 4º episodio, este sí tuve que hacerle más de un retoque porque parece que no estaba yo demasiado puesto el día que lo escribí... Es más, había algunas cosas excesivamente absurdas... Bien, lamento tardar tanto entre un episodio y otro pero es que no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que meterme en el lío de preparar la fiesta de fin de año... Casi no tengo tiempo para nada... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan atentos, gracias de nuevo a Julian Manes y a EL-IMAGINATIVO (quien me envió los reviews del 2º y 3º capítulos de golpe). Bien, como os imaginareis por el título en el próximo episodio por fin vamos a descubrir la identidad del Pokémon misterioso mientras seguimos con algo de humor y aventura... Por otro lado advertir que el fanfic sólo tiene 7 episodios y que por lo tanto ya llevamos más de la mitad (exáctamente la mitad del fic fue a mitad de este episodio, jeje). Bien, espero que les gusten este episodio y los siguientes. ¡Hasta luego! 

Episodio 5:   
La identidad 


	5. La identidad

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 5: La identidad**

_Todos nuestros personajes han perdido a sus Pokémon y Ash además la memoria. Además, una extraña fuerza los ha tirado a todos al agua..._

* * *

Miró a todos lados. Nada. Todo estaba negro. Se dio la vuelta y lo mismo. Entonces maldició la hora en que decidió ir a ver qué hacía ese perdedor. ¿Qué le importaba a él, el futuro Maestro Pokémon Nº1, lo que hiciera un perdedor? Empezó a caminar cuando oyó una voz, una voz que retumbó en sus oídos, grave, dura...   
**Voz**: "Tú eres Gary Oak, ¿verdad?"   
**Gary**: "¿Quién demonios anda ahí?"   
**Voz**: "No te importa..."   
**Gary**: "¡No se te ocurra hablarle así al Maestro Pokémon Nº1!"   
Pronto Gary fue golpeado en el vientre y tirado hacia atrás.   
**Voz**: "¡Niño Insolente! ¡Debes saber que soy el Pokémon más fuerte!"   
**Gary** (levantándose): "¿El más fuerte? Pues que débiles serán los demás, no me has hecho nada, ¡imbécil! Conozco otros peores."   
**Voz**: "¡Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes! ¡Nadie es más fuerte que YO! ¡Si no hubiera controlado mi fuerza, ahora estarías atravesado por la mitad!"   
**Gary**: "Me gustaría verlo."   
**Voz**: "¡¡SILENCIO!!"   
**Gary**: "¿Y se podría saber tu nombre?"   
**Voz**: "Para saberlo deberéis encontrarme."   
Gary sacó su Pokédex y empezó a apuntar hacia todos lados buscando al Pokémon, pero la Pokédex calló. Finálmente habló y Gary la dejó hacia ese punto.   
**Pokédex**: "No encontrado en archivo Pokédex."   
**Gary**: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Cretino, sal de dónde estés!"   
: "Por ahí se oye la voz de Gary."   
: "¿Quién es Gary?"   
: "¡Vamos hacia allá!"   
**Gary** (pensando): "Son esos tres perdedores."   
**Misty**: "¿Gary?"   
**Gary**: "Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué estáis buscando?"   
**Tracy**: "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"   
**Gary**: "Normálmente os hubiera dicho que qué os importaba, pero hoy estoy de buenas, así que os lo diré. Con un estúpido y cobarde Pokémon que dice ser el más fuerte."   
**Tracy**: "¿Cómo se llamaba?"   
**Gary**: "No tengo ni idea."   
**Misty**: "Puede que pueda ser el que le usó el Psico-Rayo a Ash."   
**Ash**: "¿Quién es Ash?"   
**Misty**: "¡¡¡¡¡TÚ, IM...!!!!! Mejor me callo."   
: "¿Buscáis problemas?"   
: "¡Pues escuchad nuestro lema!"   
: "Para propagar al mundo la devastación."   
: "Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."   
: "Para denunciar a los defensores de la verdad y el amor."   
: "Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."   
: "¡Cassil!"   
: "¡James!"   
**Cassil**: "¡El Team Rocket acecha la tierra durante el día y la noche!"   
**James**: "¡Rendíos ahora o preparáos para luchar!"   
**Cassil**: "..."   
**James**: "..."   
**Cassil**: "¡TÚ NO ERES BUCH!"   
**James**: "¡TÚ NO ERES JESSIE!"   
**Misty**: "Cada día son más estúpidos... No se han dado cuenta hasta el final del lema."   
**Gary**: "Bueno, yo me largo. Vosotros haced lo que queráis."   
**Tracy**: "¿A dónde vas?"   
**Gary**: "A salir de esta estúpida cueva, ¿a dónde si no?"   
**Misty**: "Esto no es una cueva."   
**Gary**: "¿Qué?"   
**Misty**: "Es un submarino, ya hemos estado aquí."   
**Tracy**: "Si tuviéramos algún Pokémon, por lo menos uno que supiera Destello, sería más fácil."   
Como a petición de Tracy, una luz iluminó el lugar y pudieron ver a Jessie, Buch y Mondo llegando .   
**Tracy**: "Ya que estamos todos, podemos irnos."   
**Misty**: "¿Pero dónde estará la salida?"   
**Ash**: "Fácil..."   
**Misty**: "¡Tú siempre lo ves todo muy fácil!"   
**Ash**: "Yo creo que deberíamos salir por ahí."   
Al voltear vieron una puerta con un letrero: "Salida".   
**Gary**: "Yo que vosotros no entraría ahí."   
**Ash**: "¿Por qué no?"   
**Gary**: "¡Imbécil! ¡Está clarísimo que es una trampa!"   
**Ash**: "¿Lo véis? También me ha llamado Imbécil."   
**Misty**: "Lo que hay que soportar..."   
**Tracy**: "Tal vez podamos saber la razón de que estén capturando a los Pokémon."   
**Misty**: "Entremos."   
**Gary**: "Mejor os seguiré. Sin mi ayuda dudo que lleguéis a algún lado."   
**Misty**: "Podemos arreglarnoslas solos."   
**Gary**: "De acuerdo, cómo queráis. Vosotros por un camino y YO por otro."   
**Misty**: "Muy bien."   
Así lo iban a hacer, pero al abrir la puerta vieron una enorme luz que los cegó a todos.   
**Misty**: "¿Qué ocurre?"   
**Voz**: "Es malo para la vista mirar a un Pokémon mientras hace el Destello."   
La luz desapareció y todos pudieron ver... nada.   
**Misty**: "¿Dónde estás?"   
**Voz**: "Visto que me habéis encontrado, voy a deciros quién soy."   
**Gary**: "¿Por qué antes no me lo dijiste?"   
**Misty**: "¿Eres tú el que secuestras a los Pokémon?"   
**Tracy**: "¿Y fuistes tú el que le borró la memoria a Ash?"

* * *

_¿Y fuistes tú el que le borró la memoria a Ash? rró la memoria a Ash? memoria a Ash? Ash?_   
**Scyther**: "¡Scyther scyther! (¡Es Tracy!)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pikapika pikachu pika! (¡Seguro que Ash y Misty también están!)"   
**Arbok**: "¿Char arbok arbok char arbok? (¿Pero que pasa con nosotros dos?)"   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pika pikachu pika! (¡Ash os devolverá a vuestros Maestros!)"   
Los Pokémon salieron corriendo hacia dónde oían las voces de Tracy y los otros.

* * *

**Voz**: "Las respuestas a vuestras preguntas son simples. No te lo dije por qué no me habías encontrado. Sí, soy el que secuestra a los Pokémon y también el que borré la memoria a ese chico."   
**Ash**: "¿A quién?"   
**Misty**: "¡¡¡A TI, ESTÚPIDO!!!"   
**Ash**: "¿Ahora me llamo Estúpido?"   
**Misty**: "Grrr..."   
**Tracy**: "Pero, ¿por qué lo has hecho?"   
**Voz**: "Muy sencillo. Esta es mi explicación. Hace millones de años, los Pokémon y los humanos vivían en armonía, hasta que un día, un estúpido llamado Oak..."   
**Gary**: "¿Te refieres a mi abuelo?"   
**Voz**: "¿Tienes algún problema con lo que he dicho?"   
**Gary**: "Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no me lo dices a mí."   
**Voz**: "Cómo decía, un estúpido llamado Oak..."   
**Gary**: "¡Eh! ¡Contéstame!"   
**Voz**: "¡Cállate! Ejem... Oak capturó un Pokémon y decidió entrenarlo. Desde entonces muchos humanos tomaron su ejemplo y empezaron a entrenar Pokémon... ¡Y eso es lo que no puedo permitir!"   
**Misty**: "¿A qué te refieres?"   
**Voz**: "¡Los Pokémon deben vivir en libertad! ¡O si no, como mascotas, animales domésticos, no cómo luchadores!"   
**Tracy**: "¡Pero si no luchan, los Pokémon no podrán evolucionar!"   
**Voz**: "¡A los Pokémon no les hace falta evolucionar!"   
**Misty**: "¡Si no evolucionan, no podrán tener descendencia!"   
**Voz**: "¡Eso es falso!"   
**Misty**: "¡No es falso! Aún recuerdo que el Caterpie que capturó Ash se tuvo que ir cuando fue Butterfree para la ceremonia de apareamiento. ¡Los Caterpie no pueden hacer eso!"   
**Voz**: "¡Cállate, niña! ¡No dices más que tonterías!"   
**Gary**: "El que no dices más que tonterías eres tú. ¡Los Pokémon no sois más que basura hasta que un humano os captura! ¡Cuando os capturamos al menos os fortalecéis!"   
Gary fue golpeado contra la pared.   
**Voz**: "¡¡ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡IDIOTA!! ¡ESAS IDEAS SON CONTRA LAS QUE LUCHO!"   
**Misty**: "¿Y por qué capturas Pokémon entonces?"   
**Voz**: "He capturado cientos de especies, que nadie conoce por el tiempo que hace que nadie ve uno. Ledyba, Hoothoot o Wooper, entre otros. Sin embargo, algunas especies con las que creí que había terminado parece que quedaban algunos ejemplares, como ese Togepi y ese Marril."   
**Misty**: "¡Devuélveme a Togepi!"   
**Voz**: "Eso no será posible."   
: "¡¡PIKAPI!!"   
Entonces vieron acercarse a un grupo de Pokémon.   
**Misty**: "¡Togepi, Staryu...! Psyduck..."   
**Tracy**: "¡Marril, Scyther, Venonat!"   
**Jessie**: "¡Arbok, Lickitung!"   
**James**: "¡Weezing, Victreebell!"   
Sin embargo, una descarga eléctrica pasó por los Pokémon y quedaron inmóviles.   
**Misty**: "¿Qué ocurre?"   
**Voz**: "Para lograr mi propósito he aprendido todos los ataques posibles gracias a las Máquinas Técnicas o MT y las Máquinas Ocultas o MO. Este era el Onda Trueno, la MT 45."   
**Misty**: "¿También has aprendido el Psico-Rayo?"   
**Voz**: "MT 46."   
**Tracy**: "¿Por qué borraste la memoria de Ash?"   
**Voz**: "Para asegurarme de que decidía dejar de entrenar Pokémon."   
**Gary**: "Que estúpido... ¿Por qué no nos la borraste a todos?"   
**Voz**: "Pensé que, como era el más encaprichado que estaba con sus Pokémon, sería el único que seguiría después de esto, pero ese error se puede arreglar."   
**Tracy**: "¡Pero dinos quién eres!"   
**Voz**: "Es cierto, he olvidado presentarme."   
**Gary**: "¡Dilo ya!"   
**Voz**: "Mi nombre es... ¡Missingno!"

* * *

_Al fin hemos descubierto la identidad de este Pokémon. ¿Podrán nuestros amigos salvar a sus Pokémon? ¿Derrotarán a Missingno?_

* * *

Bien, siento enormemente el retraso, pero he estado muy... vago por estas fechas... No sólo estoy increiblemente enviciado al Final Fantasy VII (ya sé que es viejo el juego, pero no descubrí su grandeza hasta el otro día), sino que tuve algunos problemas personales y casi no he tenido ganas ni siquiera de ponerme a corregir este fanfic (aún menos de ponerme a ESCRIBIR mi otro fanfic, el de Love Hina...). Bueno, quiero desearles (aunque algo atrasado) feliz año nuevo y espero que los dos próximos episodios los publique pronto, que no vuelva a caer en la pereza como esta vez. Comentando cosas de este episodio, por si alguien no lo recuerda, Missingno es un bug de los juegos Rojo y Azul, aunque en la versión española creo que lo corrigieron. Aparecía como el Pokémon 000 y se podía usar para diversos trucos (no recuerdo cuales). Su aspecto en el rojo y azul era indefinido (montones de píxeles amontonados) pero en el oro y el plata (donde se conseguía mediante gameshark) no tenía aspecto. Por ello, decidí hacer un fanfic en el que él apareciera como Pokémon principal (ya que dudaba que en el anime apareciera) y colocarlo como un Pokémon invisible. Bueno, nada más, agradecer como siempre a mis fieles EL-IMAGINATIVO y julian manes por sus reviews, y espero que no se enfaden y sigan dejando reviews... ¡Nos vemos en el penúltimo episodio! 

Episodio 6:   
La última solución 


	6. La última solución

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³ 

**Capítulo 6: La última solución**

_Ya hemos descubierto la identidad de este extraño Pokémon, pero¿conseguirán recuperar a sus Pokémon?_

* * *

Tracy anotaba en su libreta toda la información que había recogido sobre el tal Missingno mientras los demás esperaban que algo ocurriera, porque sabían que era imposible que perdieran a sus Pokémon e incluso la memoria ahora.   
**Missingno**: "Muy bien¿no váis a hacer nada?"   
**Pikachu** (intentando moverse): "¡Pi...! ka..."   
**Missingno**: "¡Jajaja¡Es imposible¡Mi nivel está muy por encima del vuestro¡Mi Onda Trueno os ha paralizado complétamente!"   
**Misty** (al Team Rocket): "¡Vosotros¡Intentad hacer algo!"   
**Jessie y James**: "¡Ya hacemos algo!"   
Al mirar Misty los vio rezando ( U).   
**Gary**¡Entrégame a mis Pokémon y arreglémoslo todo con un combate!   
**Missingno**: "¡Te he dicho que te calles!"   
Gary fue lanzado nuévamente contra la pared fuértemente. Todos miraron a Gary y siguieron esperando a que ocurriera algo.   
**Missingno**: "Muy bien, ya que no pensáis hacer nada, prepararé mi ataque Psico-Rayo."   
Todos se asustaron al oir esto.   
: "¡Alto ahí!"   
**Missingno**: "Imposible."   
Todos se volvieron a mirar, pero sólo uno lo reconoció.   
**Ash**: "¿M... Me... Mewtwo?"   
En efecto, era Mewtwo, el Pokémon #150, el Pokémon más fuerte, que hace tiempo había tenido los mismos ideales que Missingno hasta que Ash se metió en medio de su combate contra Mew.   
Gary aún seguía en el suelo desmayado mientras Tracy anotaba en su libreta y dibujaba a Mewtwo, el Team Rocket se abrazaba asustado (los cinco) y Misty miraba extrañada a Ash.   
**Misty**: "¿Tú no habías perdido la memoria?"   
Ash escuchó el comentario y se quedó pensativo, luego se llevó la mano tras la cabeza y dijo:   
**Ash**: "Pues parece que la he recuperado."   
Misty lo golpeó muy fuerte.   
**Misty**: "�¡IMBÉCIL! Bien, ahora puedo decirlo tránquila."   
**Missingno**: "¿Qué haces aquí, Mewtwo?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Sé de lo que estás haciendo aquí, y vine a impedirlo."   
Entonces Ash cayó en la cuenta de algo.   
**Ash**: "Espera... ¡Mewtwo nos había lavado el cerebro para que no le recordáramos¿Cómo es que me acuerdo?"   
**Misty**: "¿Qué?"   
**Mewtwo**: "En eso tienes razón. Os lave el cerebro con mi Psico-Rayo, pero ahora que me has visto al haber perdido toda la memoria por culpa de otro Psico-Rayo me has recordado."   
**Misty**: "¿Y cuándo viste tú a ese?"   
**Ash**: "Lo vimos tú, Brock y yo justo antes de la Liga Pokémon."   
**Misty**: "¿Qué...?"   
**Missingno**: "Bueno, Mewtwo. Te aconsejo que te des la vuelta antes de quedar humillado."   
**Mewtwo**: "El que va a quedar en ridículo eres tú, Missingno."   
Entonces, Mewtwo se lanzó contra la nada golpeando y se oyó un quejido de Missingno.   
**Tracy**: "¿Lo ha encontrado?"   
Mewtwo le lanzó un Psico-Rayo y luego lo agarró y lo tiró contra el suelo.   
**Mewtwo**: "Ríndete, Missingno, y devuelve los Pokémon que has robado."   
**Missingno**: "Ni hablar. Ugh..."   
Se oyeron unos ruidos, clara señal de que el Pokémon invisible se estaba levantando.   
**Missingno**: "Mewtwo, gracias a un Ditto creé la MT 51, y me la apliqué a mi mismo... Gracias a este ataque Transformación puedo transformarme en cualquier Pokémon sin tenerlo delante..."   
**Mondo**: "¡Debía de ser mi Ditto!"   
Jessie y James voltearon recordando cuando le cambiaron a Meowth por ese y los estragos que ocasionó el que el Ditto siempre se equivocara... ¿Equivocarse?   
**Missingno**: "Ahora te demostraré lo que es un auténtico Pokémon poderoso... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN¡HO-OH!"   
Claro, fue sacado del Ditto de Mondo, así que había errores y, en vez de salir Ho-oh, salió Hoothoot.   
**Missingno**: "¿Q... qué ha pasado?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Los Pokémon con este ataque no pueden transformarse sin tener algún Pokémon delante. Si lo hacen tienden a equivocarse. Incluso Mew se equivoca."   
**Missingno**: "¿Q... qué?"   
**Mewtwo**: "¡Ríndete!"   
**Missingno**: "¡No¡TRANSFORMACIÓN¡MEWTWO!"   
Esta vez, al tener a Mewtwo delante, se tranformó en él sin equivocarse.   
**Mewtwo**: "Impresionante, pero no bueno."   
**Missingno**: "Cállate¡Psico-Rayo!"   
Sin embargo, Mewtwo sólo se llevó un momento la mano a la cabeza, mientras tanto, Gary empezaba a despertar.   
**Mewtwo**: "Tu nivel es 58, lo puedo calcular al ser un Pokémon psíquico."   
**Missingno**: "¿Y qué tiene que ver?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Que mi nivel es el 70."   
**Missingno**: "¿Cómo?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Y has cometido un error al transformarte en mí, ya que los ataques psíquicos debilitan a los Pokémon psíquicos. Al tener menor nivel que yo, perderás."   
**Missingno**: "No si hago esto... ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN¡SCYTHER!"   
Basándose en el Pokémon de Tracy, Missingno tomó la forma de este Pokémon bicho, que tenían las de ganar contra los Pokémon psíquicos...   
**Missingno**: "Ataque Danza Espada."   
Entonces Missingno atacó a Mewtwo con este ataque ganando cláramente durante un rato, hasta que algo golpeó al Pokémon por detrás... ¡OTRO SCYTHER!   
**Missingno**: "¿Qué?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Ese Scyther tiene nivel 64, y como también es volador, te vencerá."   
**Missingno**: "No si puedo evitarlo¡TRANSFORMACIÓN¡PIKACHU!"   
Cogiendo como base el Pikachu de Ash se transformó, pero el adversario hizo algo que nunca se hubiera esperado... ¡Se transformó en Bulbasaur!   
**Missingno**: "¿Qué ocurre aquí?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Los ataques eléctricos no son efectivos contra los Pokémon planta."   
**Missingno**: "¡TRANSFORMACIÓN¡CHARIZARD!"   
Por supuesto, el otro se transformó en Marill.   
**Mewtwo**: "Marill es agua, y Charizard es fuego, por lo que perderás."   
**Missingno**: "¡Demonios¿Qué Pokémon es este¿Un Ditto?"   
Pero el Pokémon recobró su forma original... Mew.   
**Ash**: "¡Mew!"   
Tracy se acercó al Pokémon y lo midió para luego anotarlo en su libreta, mientras Mew lo miraba divertido.   
**Missingno** (recobrando su forma original): "¡No podréis escapar de esta¡EXPLOSIÓN!"   
Todos salieron volando quedando todos tirados por el suelo. Gary abrió léntamente los ojos y pudo ver a Mewtwo volar...   
**Gary** (susurrando): "El Pokémon malvado..."   
Y volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

Pocos minutos más tarde, todos abrieron los ojos y escucharon, horrorizados, los pasos triunfantes de un Missingno, que se encontraba en perfecta forma mientras Mewtwo y Mew estaban tirados por el suelo...   
**Missingno**: "Lo siento, olvide decir que aquí tenía un Max Revivir... ¡Ahora sí que no me podréis vencer!"

* * *

_Mewtwo, Mew y los otros Pokémon están debilitados, pero Missingno está en perfecta forma... ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, las típicas disculpas por el tiempo que hace que no actualizo y eso que el fic ya está escrito... Estoy metido en demasiados proyectos a la vez y más de un foro, así que eso me hace tener poco tiempo. Y por si fuera poco me he enviciado a la saga Final Fantasy, que engancha demasiado (desde que vea al película Final Fantasy VII Advent Children comenzaré a escribir un fanfic de este juego...). Bueno, el caso es que soy muy vago a veces. Espero publicar en dos semanas como máximo el último episodio (la semana que viene no ya que tengo un examen muy importante). Me gusta esta pelea, sinceramente siempre me ha gustado, sobre todo esta frase final de Missingno, poniendo la situación al límite, me encanta. Creo que cuando lo escribí no era consciente de lo mucho que me iba a gustar al releerlo. Y el próximo episodio, por supuesto, también me encanta, de hecho, creo que sin lo que ocurre en el próximo episodio no me gustaría tanto esa frase, ya que me gusta el haber resuelto una situación tan crítica de una manera (aunque algo típica) creible (así que, tránquilos, Pikachu no va a usar su Impactrueno x 20 000 como suele hacer en el anime, eso no sería creible). ¿Que por qué tuvo que salir Mewtwo? Bueno... Supongo que yo era joven y mis neuronas no daban para mucho más cuando escribí este fanfic... Pero igualmente ya no me puedo imaginar otra manera de haber hecho este episodio sin Mewtwo y Mew, para mí esta historia es como un clásico, como ver E.T., la original, no la remasterizada... ¿Se nota el cariño que le tengo a este fanfic? Por supuesto, agradecer como ya es costumbre a EL-IMAGINATIVO y a julian manes por sus reviews y, sí, EL-IMAGINATIVO, Ash aparece de forma tonta, pero Ash nunca ha sido demasiado espabilado y, considerando que ha perdido la memoria... Pero ya en este episodio la recuperó (aunque poco hizo, sólo reconocer a Mewtwo). ¡Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo (y último) capítulo! 

Episodio 6:   
La Poké Ball definitiva 


	7. La Poké Ball definitiva

EL POKÉMON INVISIBLE   
por M³

**Capítulo 7: La Poké Ball definitiva**

_Nuestra última salvación, Mewtwo y Mew, ha sido derrotada, y Missingno sigue perféctamente... ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?_

* * *

**Missingno**: "Me habéis causado problemas de verdad. No me demoraré más, el Psico-Rayo está a punto de empezar."   
: "¡Ni hablar!"   
Missingno se viró y vio a Mewtwo caminando como podía hacia él.   
**Mewtwo**: "Lo impediré... Psico-Rayo..."   
Mewtwo consiguió lanzar un Psico-Rayo antes de caer desmayado, causó un gran dolor en la mente de Missingno, pero en seguida consiguió recuperarse.   
**Tracy**: "¡Sigue tan pancho!"   
**Missingno**: "Es vuestro fin..."   
Sin embargo, de la maleta de Ash salió un fuerte resplandor, como si una Poké Ball se hubiera abierto.   
**Misty**: "¿Qué Poké Ball llevabas ahí?"   
**Ash**: "Sólo el... ¿GS Ball?"   
De la maleta de Ash apareció un pequeño Pokémon bastante curioso.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué...?"   
Enfocó su Pokédex, pero...   
**Dexter**: "No encontrado en archivo Pokédex."   
**Ash**: "Se parece a Mew."   
**Missingno**: "¿Qué es eso?"   
: "Cele... ¡bi!"   
**Tracy**: "He de hacer un boceto de él."   
Tracy empezó a dibujar. El Pokémon miró divertido a los protagonistas de esta serie, y luego miró a Mewtwo y Mew igual de divertido. Finálmente miró hacia algún lugar (supuéstamente dónde estaba Missingno) sin cambiar su cara de diversión, y lamió algo.   
**Missingno**: "¡Ah¡Bicho asqueroso!"   
El Pokémon rió y dio vueltas sobre si mismo divertido.   
**Missingno**: "¡Muere!"   
Missingno lanzó un Hyper Rayo hacia el pequeño, pero este lo esquivó y le hizo un... ¿Psico-Rayo?   
Siguió golpeando divertido a Missingno (supuéstamente), pero al rato se oyó algo.   
**Missingno**: "¿Qué estás haciendo? Estoy aquí..."   
La voz sonó a unos veinte metros de dónde el Pokémon golpeaba. Lo miró y volvió a reirse, pero siguió golpeando en la misma dirección.   
**Missingno**: "�¿TE ESTÁS RIENDO DE MÍ!"   
El Pokémon levantó una mano como deteniendo el golpe y, tras una exclamación de Missingno, le dio vueltas hasta estrellarlo contra una pared (se sabe por el golpe que se oyó).   
**Missingno**: "¡Tú¡Me has hartado!"   
El Pokémon se volvió y preguntó.   
: "¿Celebi?"   
**Missingno**: "¡Voy a acabar contigo!"   
**Dexter**: "Nuevos datos añadidos a la Pokédex."   
**Ash**: "¿Qué?"   
**Dexter**: "Tras ver un Pokémon luchar, la Pokédex se rellena con información de ese Pokémon."   
**Ash**: "¡Muy bien! Ahora dime qué es eso."   
**Dexter**: "Celebi, Pokémon de tipo planta psíquico. Los Celebi protegen la tierra, y se conocen también como los creadores de los bosques, pero durante mucho tiempo han sido ignorados."   
**Ash** (emocionado): "Y eso estaba dentro de mi GS Ball..."   
**Misty**: "Te recuerdo que la GS Ball no es para ti, sino para el Profesor Oak."   
**Ash**: "Oh..."   
El pequeño Celebi siguió riéndose un rato mientras esquivaba al Pokémon invisible. Finálmente se lanzó contra él y lo estrelló contra el suelo, pero eso hizo que el lugar empezara a temblar y el techo empezara a caerse.   
**Team Rocket** (al completo): "¡Mam�!"   
**Ash**: "¡Debemos irnos¡Coged vuestros Pokémon!"   
Ash cogió Poké Ball que encontró en el suelo e hizo volver a sus Pokémon. Luego cogió a Pikachu y lo metió en su mochila. Celebi también entró en su mochila. Los demás habían hecho lo mismo. Todos los Pokémon de cada uno habían llegado poco a poco hasta ahí así que no fue difícil. Sin embargo, cuándo Ash iba a irse se dio cuenta de algo.   
**Ash**: "¡Faltan Mewtwo, Mew y Missingno¡Misty, Tracy¡Venid!"   
Tracy y Misty se acercaron.   
**Misty**: "¡Date prisa, esto se va a desplomar!"   
**Ash**: "¡Misty, saca a Mew¡Tracy, saca a Mewtwo¡Yo sacaré a Missingno!"   
**Misty**: "¡Ash¿Te has vuelto loco¡ASH!"   
**Ash**: "¡Cogedlos y corred!"   
Los dos se encogieron de hombros y Misty, tras meter a Togepi en su mochila, agarró a Mew, y Tracy cargó a Mewtwo a caballo, saliendo corriendo.   
**Ash**: "¡Missingno¡MISSINGNO¿Dónde estás?"   
**Missingno**: "Ugh..."   
Ash corrió hacia el lugar dónde oyó la voz y buscó algo que no veía. Cuando lo encontró lo cogió entre sus brazos dándose cuenta de que no era como se lo había imaginado, sino más pequeño.   
**Ash**: "¡Tenemos que irnos¡Se va a derrumbar!"   
**Missingo**: "¿Qué?"   
Ash salió corriendo justo en el momento en el que el techo se le venía arriba.

* * *

Misty, Tracy, Gary, Jessie, James, Mondo, Cassil, Buch y por ahí también estaba Jigglypuff salieron a la superficie.   
**Misty**: "¿Dónde está Ash?"   
Una explosión sacudió el lugar haciendo que todo se moviera, todos salieran volando por el aire. Una enorme ola los sepultó y volvieron a salir, pero...   
**Tracy**: "¡Ash estaba dentro!"   
**Misty** (apenada): "Ash..."   
Misty y Tracy se apenaron. Gary, aunque no quería reconocerlo, también estaba apenado. Jessie y James lloraban a pierna suelta, aunque porque con Ash había muerto Pikachu, Mondo les acompañó pensando que era porque había muerto, y Cassil y Buch...

* * *

Cassil y Buch cayeron después de un vuelo delante de la comisaría de Isla Odd.   
**Jenny**: "¿El Team Rocket¡Acompañadme a comisaría!"   
**Cassil**: "¿Por qué siempre tenemos que acabar igual?"

* * *

**Jessie**: "No encontraremos a Pikachu, así que tenemos problemas."   
**James**: "Escuchemos nuestro lema."   
**Jessie**: "Para proteger al mundo de la devastación."   
**James**: "Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."   
**Jessie**: "Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor."   
**James**: "Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."   
**Jessie**: "Jessie..."   
**James**: "James..."   
**Jessie**: "El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz."   
**James**: "Rindámonos ahora o preparémonos para luchar."   
**Meowth**: "Meowth, mal dicho."   
Jessie y James se dieron cuenta entonces de que Meowth también había salido y lloraron aún más.   
: "¡Ehhhh!"   
Todos voltearon y vieron... ¡a Ash! 

Centro Pokémon de Isla Odd.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué hará Missingno a partir de ahora?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Después de ver cómo arriesgaste tu vida para salvarle, ha decidido venirse con Mew y conmigo a buscar cual es el mejor destino para un Pokémon."   
**Ash**: "Me alegro."   
**Mewtwo**: "Por cierto..."   
Mewtwo levantó la libreta de Tracy y la cogió él, para después arrancar las hojas sobre Lugia, Missingno, Mewtwo, Mew y Celebi.   
**Tracy**: "¿Qué haces?"   
**Mewtwo**: "Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigáis recordando esto... ¡Psico-Rayo!"

* * *

Ash se quedó mirando complétamente furioso el lugar por el que se había ido Gary, sin darse cuenta de que le estaban observando... 

**Azotea del Centro Pokémon...**  
Dos sospechosos individuos acompañados de un Pokémon observan con unos binoculares a Ash.   
**Jessie**: "Ese Pikachu va a ser nuestro..."   
**James**: "Ahora que está despistado lo podremos absorver..."   
**Meowth**: "¡Con nuestro ultrasupermegahiperhidro (Autor¿hidro?) aspirador Rocket."   
Empezaron a deslizar una manguera hacia Pikachu por su espalda, pero este se dio cuenta y subió hasta la azotea escalando por la manguera.   
**Los tres**: "�¿QUÉ!"   
Pikachu saludó sonriente y dijo:   
**Pikachu**: "¡Pika... CHU!"   
Explotó la máquina con el Impactrueno y...   
**Team Rocket**: "¡ME TEMO QUE EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVO!"

Ash oyó que algo chapoteó a lo lejos.   
**Ash**: "¿Qué será eso?"   
Pikachu bajó y entraron al Centro Pokémon...

* * *

Bien, aquí termina por fin el fanfic... Tardé un par de días más de lo que tenía en mente en publicarlo, pero espero que no os enfadeis mucho... Tuve que corregir alguna que otra cosa, y explicar mejor algunas cosas que no habían quedado del todo claras. Sin embargo, hay algún detalle que no me ha terminado de convencer ahora, releyendo el episodio. ¡Sin embargo, lo siento, no pienso cambiarlo¡Para arreglarlo tendría que hacer algún que otro episodio más y no estoy con ánimo de escribir sobre Pokémon! Quiero agradecer a julian manes y a EL-IMAGINATIVO, que se han mantenido fieles durante todos los episodios, siempre dejándome reviews por cada uno de ellos. Responder a EL-IMAGINATIVO que no he escrito ningún otro fanfic de Pokémon... Bueno, corrijo, sí he escrito, pero todos inacabados y nunca publicados. Además, todos ellos he acabado borrándolos y como he dicho antes no tengo ánimo de escribir sobre Pokémon, sobre todo porque con los nuevos juegos Rubí y Zafiro me han terminado de aburrir. De hecho, tengo las ROMs de esos juegos en el ordenador pero no tengo ninguna gana de jugarlos... Prefiero pasarme los Final Fantasy (sólo me he terminado dos y tengo intención de pasarme todos los que han salido hasta ahora...), ya he dejado los Pokémon de lado... Me da la impresión de que Game Freak sólo está pensando en ganar dinero a costa de Pokémon sin importarle la calidad de sus nuevos juegos. Igualmente, no niego que algún día pudiera retomar algún fanfic de Pokémon, pero al menos no tengo ningún proyecto a corto plazo. 

Al ser el último capítulo voy a explayarme un poco más.

Bueno, aunque ya haya terminado el fanfic, no voy a rechazar más reviews, todo lo contrario, estaré encantado de recibir reviews de quien se lea ésto con el tiempo (aunque mientras más fanfictions de Pokémon se vayan escribiendo, más difícil será que alguien llegue a leer éste, ya que a partir de ahora comenzará a ir pasando de páginas mientras más nuevos fanfics se vayan publicando). Me emocionaría dentro de un par de años recibir un review sobre este fanfic...

Antes he dicho que no tengo planeado escribir ninguna historia más sobre Pokémon... Pero éso no significa que no vaya a escribir más. De hecho, tengo un fanfiction de Love Hina a medio, y algún que otro proyecto. Y pronto abriré mi página de fan arts, cuya dirección podreis encontrar en mi perfil (cuando abra dicha página). Ahí sí es posible que encontreis algún trabajo sobre Pokémon, ya que mis fan arts serán en su mayoría basados en mis fics.

Volver a agradecer a mis reviewers oficiales (julian manes y EL-IMAGINATIVO) y a cualquier otro que haya aguantado leer hasta aquí. Me siento un poco apenado y no sé cómo terminar esta última nota de autor, pero supongo que habrá que usar ESA palabra...

¡Adiós!


End file.
